Field
The present invention relates to the field of client services. More particularly, the present invention relates to tracking processes arising from client requests and information submissions.
Description of the Related Art
Consumers, businesses, and other persons who receive products, services, and benefits from business and government entities must often submit requests or information submissions to the provider. For example, a person seeking to enroll in an insurance plan may need to request acceptance into the plan by way of an enrollment process, and submit documentation to establish eligibility for the insurance. Increasingly, such requests and submissions may be made by way of electronic communications, such as the internet.
Responding to a request for a particular service, product, or benefit may be a complex process that takes time and involve many steps and interactions (such as, for example, applying for a government benefit.) The amount of resources required (including computing, network, and/or staff) to handle the load may be difficult to predict and plan for. Moreover, defects may occur in processing that prevent or delay successful fulfillment of a request. For example, a request may become stalled or be lost from a processing queue. In addition, in cases where each of a large number of processes is carried out by multiple computer systems, over multiple channels of communication (for example, voice, web chat, and text), identifying and correcting defects, redundancies, snags, and inefficiencies in computer-implemented processes may be difficult or impossible to do in timely manner.